


ОТП || OTP

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [9]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2012, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: ОТП - Плутон/Харон.Плутон и Харон чертовски мало изучены. Так что их физика была отдана на откуп фантазии Автора. Впрочем, о том, что Харон - "горячий парень", пишет даже Вики.Матчасть идет лесом.
Relationships: Charon Moon/Planet Pluto (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Just space || Просто космос [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	ОТП || OTP

**Харон** _(чуть хрипло)_ : Плутон! _(нет ответа)_ Плутон! Плутонишка, солнышко! _(Солнце издали прищурилось и качнуло угрожающе короной)_ Все-все, понял, шеф! _(снова к Плутону)_ Милый мой непосредственный начальник и хозяин! Ответь своему нерадивому подчиненному и бездарному слуге!  
**Плутон** _(лениво)_ : Чего тебе?  
**Харон** : Слышал, нас земляне называют о-тэ-пэ!  
**Плутон** _(ничего не понял, равнодушно)_ : Ну и что?  
**Харон** : Как – что? Ты знаешь, что такое о-тэ-пэ?  
**Плутон** : И что же?  
**Харон** : Онли тру пэйринг!  
**Плутон** : Кончал бы ты уже дурака валять.  
**Харон** : Да нет, нет! Ты не понял! Это значит: только один-единственный истинный пейринг!  
**Плутон** _(устало)_ : Истинный? Ну, уже хорошо. Так все-таки, что такое «пейринг»?  
**Харон** _(непристойно хихикая)_ : Парочка! Влюбленная!  
**Плутон** : Да ну? Это что же получается? Я… в тебя… влюблен?  
**Харон** : Ну да! А разве нет? _(неприлично крутится перед планетой)_  
**Плутон** : Нет.  


_Харон выпадает в осадок от неожиданно холодного ответа. Его легкая, почти кружевная атмосфера, несмотря на разворот к солнечным лучам, медленно оседает на поверхность, конденсирует в лед. Где-то в глубине отчаянно сжимается ядро._  


**Плутон** : Я разве так похож на горячего хулигана Юпитера? Или на дурного на всю голову Марса? Или на непутевые молодые астероиды и кометы?

_Харону стыдно._

**Плутон** : Я был влюблен, когда затянул тебя к себе из Койпера. Нещадно был влюблен. Как мальчишка. А я ведь ровесник Урана. А ты помнишь, как тогда, на самом краю Системы, вдали от Солнца у меня внезапно поднялась атмосфера?  
**Харон** _(грустно)_ : А с тех пор твое ядро больше так ни разу не накалялось. Я рядом, да? И больше ничего не нужно?  
**Плутон** : Отчего же не нужно? Нужно.  
**Харон** : Что?  
**Плутон** : Ты нужен.  
**Харон** : Я тебе не нужен. Я уже твой. И… я не «что», я – «кто».  
**Плутон** : Мне нужны все мои спутники.  
**Харон** : Я был единственным. А теперь у тебя гарем койперовской малышни. Скажи лучше, что ты решил продемонстрировать гигантам свою крутизну, что не они одни спутники пачками выпасают.  
**Плутон** _(прищурясь легкими облачками метана)_ : Хамишь.  
**Харон** : Хаму хамлю.  
**Плутон** : Вот как…  


_Внутри Плутона что-то дергается. Он замирает, прислушиваясь к движениям горячего ядра, которое не смогло бы остудить никакое расстояние от Солнца. Он давно прошел ближайшее к звезде расстояние, но метан из южной полярной шапки внезапно поднимается над поверхностью. Ось резко поворачивается, нарушая все физические законы.  
Харон молча наблюдает. Кажется, он ждал именно этого._

**Харон** : А ты как думал? 

_Орбита Харона чуть скашивается. Он рискует свалиться на Плутон._

**Плутон** : Я ничего не думал. Не имею привычки думать о мелочах.  
**Харон** : Это не мелочи.  
**Плутон** : Конечно.  
**Харон** : Конечно!  


_Плутон вздыхает атмосферой. Метан кружится легкими смерчами. Тонкий слой магмы внутри него разливается горячими потоками. Магнитные поля закручиваются в немыслимые петли. Этот дерзкий мальчишка не перестает будоражить плутоновы эмоции и… Внезапно в северном полушарии выстреливает небольшой вулкан.  
Харон вздрагивает: да! Он добился своего. Он поворачивается к Плутону другим боком: по нему уже давно течет густая струя лавы._

**Плутон** _(усмехаясь)_ : А сразу сказать не мог?  
**Харон** : А разве так интересно?  
**Плутон** : О да, злить меня куда интересней.  


_Атмосфера Плутона поднимается выше. Бурные толчки вулкана выбрасывают осколки и газ далеко за пределы его притяжения. Еще небольшой наклон – и Харон ловит своим полем эти осколки. Горячие, острые камни падают на его песок, впиваются в разгоряченный бок спутника._

**Харон** : Другое дело. _(Наклоняется, крутится, заливая осколки своей магмой. Они крошатся и тают в обжигающем потоке)_  
**Плутон** : Ближе.  
**Харон** : Не могу. Упаду.  
**Плутон** : Я тебя не чувствую.  


_Тут только Харон замечает, как извивается тело планеты, как подрагивают горы, как резко оседают каньоны. Кажется, он готов взорваться от переполняющего его жара.  
Харон выдыхает дозу своей атмосферы. Ему не трудно, он сам нагрелся до предела. Остается только повернуться западным полушарием и выдать залп горячего воздуха. Его скопление под тонкой корой может не дотерпеть до нужной позиции, рвануть в пустоту. Харон аккуратно зажимает свое тело, плавно, медленно, осторожно поворачиваясь к Плутону. Нужный угол достигнут. Залп – кажется, земной аппарат, двигающийся к ним, обнаружит на крошке-спутнике кимберлитовую трубку.  
Горячий газ на скорости мчится к Плутону, впивается в его атмосферу. Плутон подлавливает его и запускает в свою мягкую пыль. Его поверхность содрогается, кора судорожно обхватывает поток._

**Харон** _(кутаясь в распушенную атмосферу)_ : Все хорошо?  
**Плутон** _(медленно дыша и устраивая небольшие плутонотрясения всей поверхности)_ : Лучше не бывает. 


End file.
